


I Wouldn't Mind

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: "I feel like such a fool." His words still echoed in her head. He’d left her that night, naked and crying. It wasn’t the first time she’d slept with someone but it was the first time it was someone she was afraid to lose. She’d laid there crying, hugging the blankets closer shivering after the fire had gone out.





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is so trope-y and cringe but have at it, fam.

“So how are things between the wolf and the lamb? Haven’t seen you for months.” Varric stood at her door, his gaze firmly on a notebook, quill in hand. When Oona didn’t answer he looked up. “You look like shit, Hawke.”

“Thank you for that assessment, Varric. I hadn’t realized.” The usual levity in her voice was gone.

“Well, you gonna tell me what happened?” Varric asked after pushing past her into her home.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she sighed.

Varric sat in one of the plush chairs by the fire and motioned for her to do the same.

“That bad?”

“Promise me you won’t say anything.”

Varric nodded.

“To anyone. Least of all to Fenris.” Her voice broke around his name.

Varric nodded again, firmly this time.

“Promise me Varric. Promise me you won’t put it in one of your stories, I couldn’t bear it.”

“I promise, Oona. You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“We spent the night together. At least a part of it.” She smiled wryly. “I woke up in the middle of the night and he was pacing in front of the fire. He said that he couldn’t be with me, that it hurt too much. When he laid with me he said he felt memories rushing back, then nothing. All the memories slipped away from him. I can understand all that, I can. I begged him to stay, to talk about it, promised that we could work it out whatever it was but he didn’t want to.”

“Well, shit,” Varric sighed. 

“That’s not even the worst of it.” Her voice trembled. “I’m pregnant.”

“I’m not sure I heard you right,” Varric said.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” She laughed bitterly. “I’m not exactly the mothering type.”

“I dunno, the way you look after Sunshine and Junior is pretty motherly.” He smiled gently.

“I haven’t even told them yet. I haven’t told anyone. I don’t want this getting back to him Varric. I mean it. He’s an honorable man, he’d want to do the honorable thing and help me raise them… but I don’t think I could bear it. For him to feel it was his duty,” Hawke sighed.

“I’ll keep your secret,” Varric promised. “It’ll be hard to not wanna punch the bastard though.”

“Varric! This isn’t his fault.”

“I know, but… I’ve never seen you like this, Hawke. It’s a little jarring.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“You need anything?” Varric laid his hand over hers

“If you could fetch Bethany for me? It’s been a while but I’ll probably need her help with all this. Not the heartfelt reunion I had in mind. Surprise little sister, I’m pregnant.” 

“She’s going to be furious with him, you know.”

“Make her understand, please.” 

“I’ll do my best.”

“Varric, you could sell glasses to a blind man. I’m sure you can spin a tale about it. Maybe not tell her about Fenris at all. She doesn’t know we were together.”

“You give her too little credit, little lamb. She’s seen you two making eyes at each other long before you got together. She’s gonna put two and two together.”

Hawke swore under her breath.

“When was the last time you got a good night’s rest? Go get some sleep, you’ve got to take better care of yourself, for both your sakes.” Varric gestured to Hawke’s belly.

Hawke nodded and left for her bedroom but thought better of it. She laid on the guest bed and fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Bethany sat quietly at her sister’s bedside as Oona slept. She’d given up reading her book and instead just stared into the fire. What must Oona think of all this? Bethany asked herself. Varric hadn’t told her much, but Bethany could make an educated guess. Fenris and Oona were no longer together, though Bethany wondered if he’d left before or after Oona had realized she was with child. “I should wring his scrawny little neck,” she murmured. She gazed at Oona tossing and turning in her sleep, groaning and calling out for him. Bethany sighed and picked up her book again. No use dwelling on it.

* * *

“How is she?” Fenris asked Varric. The dwarf had come to visit Fenris at his mansion in Hightown.

“Who, Isabela? Merrill? Bethany?”

“Must you toy with me? How is Oona?”

“I’m not sure, haven’t seen her for months. Last I saw her though she was hurting pretty bad.”

Fenris frowned, his gaze locked onto the floor.

“She deserves better,” Fenris sighed.

“I think she’d disagree, Broody. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome if your glare is anything to go by.”

* * *

Against his better judgment he’d come to Hawke’s estate and now he was drumming up the courage to knock. He should knock, right? He couldn’t imagine being terribly welcome after how he’d left. He knocked on the door and waited.

It was Bethany who opened the door. He hadn’t thought she’d be here.

“Bethany, is Oona here? I’d like to speak with her. There is much I want to explain-” Fenris began.

“You’ve got some nerve,” she growled at him.

“You’ve every right to be angry but if you’d let me talk to her-”

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Bethany crossed her arms.

“Is that what she said? Please Bethany.” He could hear the desperation in his voice.

“Bethany, who is it?” Oona asked from inside the house.

“No one!” Bethany replied.

Fenris’ face went red.

“You’re a terrible liar, little sister,” Oona chuckled, stepping into view. When she saw him her face paled.

“Oona,” Fenris whispered.

“Give us a moment will you, Bethany?” Oona asked.

Bethany sighed and went back inside.

Oona wore a dress with a loose shawl pulled over much of her figure; she found herself pulling it tighter over her shoulders.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone, I’m sorry if I look a little shabby,” Oona chuckled though it sounded hollow.

“I’ve always thought you to be beautiful. There is nothing that could change my mind about that.”

She averted her eyes and nodded.

“Thank you, Fenris. For coming to see me. Was there anything you needed? I’m not sure I can do much-” Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that Fenris still wore her favor around his wrist. “You don’t need to keep wearing that if you don’t want to.” Her voice hardly more than a whisper.

“It’s helped me. More than you can imagine. Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.”

“Please,” Oona cried. “I can’t bear this.”

“I love you though I fear that I am unworthy. You’re an amazing woman, Hawke. Do you think we could try again? I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to prove my worthiness.”

Oona threw herself into his arms. He embraced her tightly then frowned and pushed her gently away. He pulled off her shawl and stared at her swollen belly.

“When did, uh?” Fenris paused. “Not that it matters. Are you sure you want to be with me?”

“You’re a fool to think this isn’t your doing,” Hawke chuckled. 

Fenris slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
